Ernst Stavro Blofeld (Romanfigur)
Ernst Stavro Blofeld ist ein wiederkehrender Antagonist in den James Bond-Romanen von Ian Fleming (*1908, †1964). Als Gründer und Leiter der weltweit operierenden Verbrecherorganisation SPECTRE (sinngemäß: Spezialeinheit für Spionage, Terrorismus, Rache und Erpressung), sowie als Mörder von James Bonds Ehefrau Tracy ist das kriminelle Genie der erklärte Erzfeind des britischen Geheimagenten mit der Lizenz zu töten. 1961, im Roman Feuerball (engl.: Thunderball), tritt er erstmals in Erscheinung und in den nachfolgenden Bänden Im Geheimdienst Ihrer Majestät (engl.: On Her Majesty’s Secret Service) von 1963 und Man lebt nur zweimal (engl.: You Only Live Twice) von 1964 ist er jeweils der Hauptgegenspieler James Bonds. Die drei Romane sind zusammen auch als “Blofeld-Trilogie“ bzw. “SPECTRE-Trilogie“ bekannt. 1965, in Der Mann mit dem goldenen Colt (engl.: The Man with the Golden Gun), wird er noch ein letztes Mal namentlich erwähnt. Charakterbiographie Vorgeschichte Ernst Stavro Blofeld wurde am 28. Mai 1908 als Sohn des Polen Ernst George Blofeld und der Griechin Maria Stavro Michelopoulos in der heute polnischen Hafenstadt Gdynia geboren. Er studierte an der Universität Warschau und machte seinen Abschluss in Ökonomie und Politischer Geschichte. Später besuchte er das Technische Institut und promovierte in Ingenieurswesen und Radionik. Ab 1933 arbeitete er für die polnische Regierung im Ministerium für Postalische und Telegraphische Angelegenheiten und begann, seine Position zu nutzen, um mit Insider-Informationen zu handeln und in Aktien und Wertpapieren an der Warschauer Börse zu spekulieren. Den herannahenden Zweiten Weltkrieg vorausahnend, fertigte Blofeld Kopien von zahlreichen wichtigen Geheimunterlagen an, die er an Nazi-Deutschland verkaufte. Kurz vor dem Einmarsch der Deutschen 1939 vernichtete er sämtliche Aufzeichnungen, die auf seine Existenz hindeuteten und verließ Polen in Richtung Türkei, wo er beim Radio arbeitete und sein erstes Spionagenetzwerk ausbaute. Während des Krieges verkaufte er Informationen an beide Seiten, beschloss jedoch, als sich das Blatt für die Nazis zum Schlechteren wandte, vermehrt die Alliierten zu unterstützen. Ironischerweise erhielt er nach Kriegsende mehrere alliierte Auszeichnungen für Tapferkeit und Heldenmut, ehe er sich eine Zeitlang nach Südafrika begab und 1954 endgültig seine Organisation SPECTRE mit Hauptsitz in Paris gründete, wo er sich vorläufig niederließ und eine Beziehung mit einer Pariser Prosituierten pflegte, die ihm eine uneheliche Tochter gebar. SPECTRE Trotz seiner bedenkenlosen Bereitschaft, Millionen von Menschen zu töten, um seine Ziele zu erreichen, folgt Blofeld doch einem gewissen professionellen Verhaltens-Kodex. In einem Fall von klassischem Kidnapping mit Lösegeldforderung, erfuhr er, dass einer der von ihm beauftragten Agenten das entführte Mädchen vergewaltigt hatte und ließ den Agenten kurzerhand exekutieren. Als Entschädigung ließ er danach das Mädchen um die Hälfte des ursprünglich geforderten Lösegeldes frei. Seine Beweggründe hatten dabei jedoch nichts mit Moral oder Anstand im engeren Sinne zu tun, sondern ergaben sich rein aus dem Umstand heraus, dass er ihre Unversehrtheit garantiert hatte und SPECTRE Wert darauf legt, stets Wort gegenüber jenen zu halten, mit denen “Geschäfte“ gemacht werden. Nach diesem Schema herrscht Blofeld mit einer Kombination aus Angst und Respekt über seine Untergebenen, denn wenn sich ein SPECTRE-Agent eines Fehlverhaltens schuldig macht, wird er oder sie als öffentliches Exempel vor den Augen aller anderen hingerichtet. Plan Omega Nach zahlreichen profitablen Unternehmungen wie großangelegtem Drogenhandel, Doppelspionage und Erpressung, wagt Blofeld sich im Juni 1959 an sein ambitioniertestes Unterfangen – mit Unterstützung des bestochenen Piloten Giuseppe Petacchi, der später ebenfalls beseitigt wird, bringt SPECTRE ein militärisches Kampfflugzeug mit Nuklearraketenbestückung in seine Gewalt, um mit diesen die NATO um ein Lösegeld von einhundert Millionen Britischer Pfund zu erpressen. Die Operation soll unter der Leitung und dem Kommando von Blofelds direktem Stellvertreter Emilio Largo abgewickelt werden, wird jedoch durch das Einschreiten des britischen Geheimagenten James Bond vereitelt und Largo stirbt durch die Hand von Petacchis Schwester Domino. Comte de Bleuville Nach dem schmerzlichen Scheitern seines Masterplans taucht Blofeld unter und findet nach einer radikalen Diät und kosmetischen Gesichtsoperationen Zuflucht in der Schweiz, wo er fürderhin als Comte Balthazar de Bleuville lebt und auf dem Gipfel des Piz Gloria ein Nobelsanatorium für Allergien leitet. Dort unterzieht er eine Gruppe junger Frauen, unter dem Vorwand sie zu behandeln, einer Gehirnwäsche, um sie dazu zu bringen, mit eigens geschaffenen biologischen Waffen Großbritanniens Agrarwirtschaft zu vernichten. In seinem Bestreben, sich den Titel des Grafen de Bleuville mit allen Rechten und Privilegien um jeden Preis zu sichern, wendet er sich 1961 mit einer entsprechenden Anfrage an das Amt für Heraldik in London, womit er James Bond nach zwei Jahren erstmals einen Hinweis auf seinen Aufenthaltsort liefert, worauf dieser sich an seine Fersen heftet. Blofeld behauptet, von seinem neuesten Komplott, Englands und Irlands Landwirtschaft zu zerstören abzusehen, sofern man ihm den Adelstitel und völlige Straffreiheit zusichert. In einem inoffiziellen Einsatz, um diplomatische Zwischenfälle mit der an sich neutralen Schweiz zu vermeiden, kann Bond seine Pläne wieder durchkreuzen und zwingt ihn, nach der Zerstörung des Bergressorts erneut zur Flucht. Blofeld übt blutige Rache, indem er Bonds frisch angetraute Ehefrau Tracy an der deutsch-österreichischen Grenze, auf dem Weg in die Flitterwochen tötet, ehe er untertaucht. Der Garten des Todes Anfang 1962 betritt Blofeld zusammen mit seiner Helferin und Geliebten Irma Bunt japanischen Boden. Sein Schweizer Pass weist ihn als Botaniker und Experte für exotische, subtropische Pflanzen namens Dr. Guntram Martell (im engl. Original Guntram Shatterhand Anm.) aus. Nachdem er das Angebot unterbreitet hat, eine volle Million Britischer Pfund in den Aufbau und die Gestaltung eines gewaltigen Gartens zu investieren, der der botanischen Forschung gewidmet sein soll, spricht die japanische Regierung ihm und seiner “Ehefrau“ eine offizielle zehnjährige Aufenthaltsgenehmigung aus. Auf Kyūshū, der südlichsten Insel Japans, nistet er sich in der Nähe von Fukuoka in einer aufgegebenen Festung ein. Das umgebende großzügige Gelände formt er zu einer Parkanlage, die ausschließlich mit Giftpflanzen bestückt ist. In den angelegten Flüsschen und Wasserstellen lässt er ausschließlich giftige Fische aussetzen und auf dem ganzen Gebiet finden sich Giftschlangen, tödliche Skorpione und Giftspinnen. Von den in der Gegend ansässigen Menschen wird der Park nur “Garten des Todes“ genannt, denn obwohl die Anlage von einer mehrere Meter hohen Mauer umgeben ist, wird sie in großer Zahl von Selbstmördern aufgesucht, die sich der mannigfaltigen Möglichkeiten bedienen, ihr Leben zu beenden. Tatsächlich sieht Blofeld sich inzwischen selbst als Genie in der Tradition von Friedrich dem Großen, Nietzsche und Van Gogh und betrachtet seinen Garten als Dienst an der Menschheit, als Höhepunkt all seiner vergangenen Unternehmungen. In einer letzten Begegnung mit Bond, der ihn mit der Hilfe des japanischen Geheimdienstchefs Tiger Tanaka, aufspüren konnte und hinter der Maskerade des Dr. Martell erkannt hat, versucht Blofeld zunächst, ihn mittels eines kochenden Geysirs zu töten, ehe er in einem Kampf Mann-gegen-Mann mit einem Samurai-Schwert auf ihn losgeht. Zuletzt wird er jedoch entwaffnet und von dem auf Rache für den Tod seiner Frau sinnenden MI6-Agenten mit bloßen Händen erwürgt. Erscheinungsbild Da Blofeld ein Meister der Verkleidung ist, variiert sein Äußeres von Roman zu Roman recht drastisch. In Feuerball ist er ein durchschnittlich großer, dunkelhaariger, fettleibiger Mann mit hundertdreißig Kilogramm Körpergewicht, einem militärisch kurzen Bürstenhaarschnitt und eingesunkenen schwarzen Augen. Trotz seiner massigen Gestalt hat er verhältnismäßig lange, schmale Finger und ist ständig von einem Geruch nach Veilchen umgeben, verursacht von den aromatisierten Atembonbons, die er regelmäßig lutscht. Er trägt teure, maßgeschneiderte Anzüge mit zweireihigen Jacketts, um seinen enormen Bauch zu kaschieren. Sein Lebensstil wird seiner Statur zum Trotz als äußerst asketisch beschrieben, wonach er angeblich weder raucht, noch trinkt, noch übermäßig isst und auch keinerlei sexuelle Beziehungen zu egal welchem Geschlecht pflegt. In Im Geheimdienst Ihrer Majestät scheint er, als Bond ihm begegnet, größer geworden zu sein, was aber eine, seinem drastischen Gewichtsverlust geschuldete, optische Täuschung kann, da er mit sechsundsiebzig Kilogramm deutlich schlanker geworden ist. Er hat nun halblanges silbergraues Haar und trägt tiefgrüne Kontaktlinsen, zudem fehlt ihm wegen einer syphilitischen Infektion ein Teil seiner Nase und er hat sich mittels kosmetischer Chirurgie die Ohrläppchen entfernen lassen, um dieses für das Geschlecht der Bleuvilles typische genetische Merkmal zu imitieren. In Man lebt nur zweimal hat Blofeld sich erneut äußerlich vollkommen verändert. Er ist nun muskelbepackt und mit 1,90m größer und von eindrucksvollerer Statur denn je. Sein Haar trägt er als wallende weiße Mähne, hat einen dichten, hängenden grauen Schnauzbart und seine Nase ist wieder vollkommen heil. Außerdem hat er einen funkelnden Goldzahn im Mund und wenn er sein Refugium verlässt, trägt er ausschließlich eine gepanzerte Samurai-Rüstung, um sich vor den giftigen Pflanzen, Skorpionen und Giftschlangen in seinem “Garten des Todes“ zu schützen. Sonstiges * Für Blofelds Geburtsdatum nahm Autor Ian Fleming schlicht sein eigenes, den 28. Mai 1908. * Der Name von Bonds Erzfeind geht zurück auf den Vater des Sportjournalisten Henry Blofeld, mit dem zusammen Fleming das Eton College besucht hatte. * Blofelds Fähigkeit, sein Äußeres radikal zu verändern passt auf ironische Weise ausnehmend gut zu seinen Auftritten im Bond-Filmkosmos, wo sein Erscheinungsbild aufgrund der wechselnden Darsteller ebenfalls von Auftritt zu Auftritt variiert. * In einer alten deutschen Übersetzung von Man lebt nur zweimal wurde Guntram Shatterhand zu Guntram Martell Kategorie:Gegenspieler Kategorie:SPECTRE Kategorie:Charakter in Im Geheimdienst Ihrer Majestät (Roman) Kategorie:Charakter in Man lebt nur zweimal (Roman) Kategorie:Romanfigur Kategorie:Charakter in Feuerball (Roman)